


【贾正】礼物

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 内含女仆装play 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】礼物

00

“我房间里头，放着一个盒子。你待会穿上里面的衣服然后出来xxx公园。”

黄明昊的话音刚落，朱正廷不敢怠慢，急匆匆地去到少爷房间，拆开盒子。发现里面，竟是一身女仆装。朱正廷内心抗拒，但少爷的话他怎么能不听，只好乖乖穿上。可能是为了不受旁人认出，黄明昊还特地给他准备了假发。他戴上后照着少爷给的地址去了xxx公园。

正是放假的日子，大家该出去的都出去旅游了，所以公园里几乎没有人。朱正廷走到公园里面，四处张望，看少爷在何处。却不知少爷已经看到他了。黄明昊从远处打量着朱正廷这一身装扮，抹胸白裙露出他那白皙的肩颈，围脖只佩戴着一个小小的领带，有意无意的显出脖颈下那精致的锁骨，一点一点的撩拨着人的欲。

黄明昊给朱正廷准备的女仆装当然不是简单的女仆装，盒子里面还给他准备了震动棒。黄明昊看着朱正廷因为裙子太短而扯着裙角想要遮住隐私部位的小动作，还有别别扭扭走过来的姿势，不忍笑出声。

 

黄明昊一把拉过朱正廷，从后面抱住他的腰，在他耳边轻唤：看来宝贝还是乖乖的吃着了。柔软敏感的耳根瞬间红了个底，惹得朱正廷全身酥麻，抖激灵了一下，让下面的蜜穴又吸紧那根震动棒。强烈的触感使他呻吟出声，“哈啊…少爷”黄明昊忍不住挑逗一下他的男仆。“怎么样，下面的洞是不是被操的很舒服。”“呜……不……不是……没有……这回事……”听到朱正廷的连连否认，黄明昊用手指往下探了探，摸到全是沾满淫水的骚穴。“怎么会没有呢，阿廷下面的小骚穴全都是水哦。”

“……不……不是…啊！…”黄明昊伸入自己的口袋里将遥控调到最大档，朱正廷受不了的尖叫出声。“阿廷想让少爷操你吗。”黄明昊将朱正廷前面的抹胸扯下，双手附上那两颗娇滴滴的乳尖，四处揉捏着。还故意摩擦着乳头凹处，“想……想被…啊！…不要……不要捏……痒…”原本粉嫩软乎的乳头被摩挲得坚硬紫红。

“想的话，先服侍好我。”

听到这话，朱正廷转过身，跪下来拉开少爷的裤链，将那根比震动棒还大一倍尺寸的肉棒吞进口中，唔……好大……朱正廷只能吞的下一半，卡在半路呜呜咽咽的吞不进又吐不出来。黄明昊见状，狠力一撞，整根都插入进朱正廷的嘴里，在里头疯狂抽插，朱正廷被迫只能漏出几声嗯嗯啊啊。黄明昊低吼一声，精液从朱正廷的嘴里喷溅出来，而朱正廷面对这么多的精液的袭来，他想吐出来，却被黄明昊一声令下“给我一滴不漏的喝进去。”他仰头把少爷的产物都给吞入腹中。

 

01

 

“阿廷怎么这么骚啊，阿廷刚刚都喝了什么知道吗。”黄明昊伸入朱正廷的小穴，将那根震动棒一把抽了出来，里面连同震动棒一起被拖着拉出一根长长的银丝。淫液疯狂飞溅，流到地上，被染湿一大片。“……喝了少爷……少爷的精液……啊……痒……好空…唔呜……我要……”

“你看，地上全是阿廷流下来的淫水哦。”

“真骚啊。”

“你想要我就在这成全你。”

黄明昊让朱正廷手撑在长椅座位上，弓起细瘦白嫩的腰，翘起屁股。黄明昊一插直入，插到最顶端，“啊啊……少爷……少爷……啊！……”朱正廷的翘臀随着黄明昊的抽插频率而疯狂抖动着，口里不停喊着快点快点，还不断流出津液。“……少爷……好爽……快……快一点……”黄明昊拍打两下朱正廷的翘臀，两臀瓣摇曳着配合他的拍打及抽插，“阿廷真的好淫荡啊。”激的朱正廷后穴突然抽紧，差点把黄明昊夹射了。黄明昊生气的将朱正廷的一只腿抬起，架在自己的手上，另一只手继续逗弄敏感的乳头。他和朱正廷转了个位置，将朱正廷面对马路方向，“来，让大家看看你高潮时候的样子吧。”

朱正廷听到马上紧张的不要不要的，“……不……不要……呜呜……呜嗯……不要……啊！”被捏乳头的瞬间浪叫出声，小穴还含着大肉棒，一吞一吐的吃着，淫水在里面被击打的发出“噗呲噗呲”的色情的交合声。黄明昊将捏乳头的手转移到腹部，用力的按住朱正廷的小腹，让他的前身立马受不住的射了出来。……好丢脸……居然在外面……黄明昊抽出阴茎，又大力的撞击进去，狠狠操干阿廷那小骚穴。顶到高潮点了啊，粗大修长的肉棒好像快要顶入更深的里面了，好奇怪的感觉……

“……唔……呜……不……不行了……要射了啊……奇怪……”完完整整的句子都说不出来了，奇怪的感觉渐渐涌上心头，啊！黄明昊操出精液射进朱正廷的小骚穴里，装的满满当当，而朱正廷的前方也被操得射尿了。这让朱正廷羞耻不已，下面还兜着少爷的精液和自己流出来的淫液，高潮后两条腿还颤抖的，激灵得小穴都流出点蜜液，濡湿了裙子。

02

“喜欢吗？”

“……嗯……”

“那下次我们就在院子里面做吧。”

“……嗯……”


End file.
